I'm Never Afraid With You
by Clarra-Night
Summary: A story that focuses on best friends sticking together.


**_Author's Note: This is a one-shot that I wrote when I was in a sad mood :) I hope it isn't too sappy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the poem parts! The original verse came from another story called "Us Two" by LadyCharity, which I read in Archive of Our Own, and I altered it slightly, by taking out the Winnie the Pooh references. I do NOT own the poem!_**

**_But anyway, I hope this doesn't get taken off, and that you like it ^_^_**

* * *

_Loki and Thor sat side by side on Thor's bed, the huge book of children's poems open across both of their laps. The older boy with golden hair began to read their favourite aloud._

_..._

**_"Wherever I am, there is always you,_**

**_There is always you, and me,_**

**_Whatever I do, you try to do- "_**

_..._

_His little brother continued, Loki's black hair close to Thor's blond._

_..._

**_"'Where are we going today?' said you,_**

**_Well, that was odd, 'cause I was too,_**

**_'Let's go together!' said you, to me,_**

**_'Let's go together' said you- "_**

_..._

_Thor read from there, Loki looking up at him._

_..._

**_"'What's twice eleven?' you said to me,_**

**_'Twice what?' I said to you,_**

**_'I think it ought to be twenty-two'- "_**

_..._

_The two brothers read their favourite verse together, alternating every few lines._

_..._

**_"- 'Just what I think myself,' said you,_**

**_'It wasn't an easy sum to do,_**

**_But that's what it is,' said you, to me,_**

**_'That's what it is' said you- "_**

_..._

**_"- 'Now let's look for monsters!' you said to me,_**

**_'Yes, let's' I said to you,_**

**_We crossed the bridge and found a few,_**

**_'Yes, those are monsters, alright!' said you,_**

**_'As soon as I saw their skin, I knew,_**

**_That's what they are,' said you, to me,_**

**_'That's what they are' said you- "_**

_..._

**_"- 'Let's frighten the monsters!' I said to you,_**

**_'Together' said you, to me,_**

**_'I'm not afraid' you added, too,_**

**_And I held your hand and we shouted,_**

**_'Shoo! Silly old monsters!'_**

**_And off they flew!- "_**

_..._

_But before Thor could continue, four more children, around his age, entered the room._

_"Thor, aren't you coming?" demanded the girl with dark hair._

_He looked at her in confusion. "Where are we going?"_

_"We're all going to the training arena for the day!" exclaimed one of the three boys, with red hair, as the two others nodded, the blond one saying, "You were the one who wanted to, so let's go now so we have more time before it gets dark!"_

_Thor jumped up eagerly. "Yes, of course!" He turned to his little brother. _

_"I'll be back later, okay? You can practice your own tricks while we practice for battle!" He patted Loki on the shoulder, and he left with the others._

_Loki stared after Thor for a few seconds, and decided to finish the rest of the poem alone, reading aloud to the empty room._

_..._

**_"'I wasn't afraid,' you said, to me,_**

**_'I'm never afraid with you'_**

_..._

**_So wherever I am, there's always you,_**

**_It's always you, and me,_**

**_'What would I do?' we both said, too,_**

**_'If it wasn't for you?'_**

**_And you said 'True,_**

**_It isn't much fun for one, but two,_**

**_Can stick together,' said you, to me,_**

**_'That's how it is' said you"_**

_..._

Thor knelt beside Loki, for once ignoring the sounds of battle all around them, and gently lifted his head. Loki's breathing came in slow, shaky gasps. Tears ran down the Thor's face.

"You were so brave, Loki… "

The young man was looking up at his older brother, like a child looking up at his favourite person in the world. His green eyes were slowly closing.

**_"But I wasn't afraid,"_**** Loki said, to Thor.**

**_"I was never afraid with you"_**

The green eyes closed.

* * *

_**...**_

**_So wherever I was, there had always been you,_**

**_It had always been you, and me,_**

**_"What would I do?" we had both said, too,_**

**_"If it wasn't for you?"_**

**_And you'd said, "True,_**

**_It isn't much fun for one, so two,_**

**_Should stick together," you had said, to me,_**

**_So for the years that I didn't, for you,_**

**_I'm so sorry_**

_**...**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**_


End file.
